In Ruins
by SkyeRose
Summary: SG-1 is on a routine mission on a planet that, unbeknownst to them, is in the middle of a world war. When SG-1 finds themselves trapped and separated, time is the new enemy-and someone may not be coming home. SamJack
1. Chapter 1

**In Ruins**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys! My first time back in awhile, so I feel a little rusty. Please read and review to let me know if I should continue!**

**Enjoy!**

The world was burning. Great plumes of smoke rose into the air over the scorched ground and skeletons of trees stood blackened and withered. The flames lashed out at everything they touched, but the fire was receding, diminishing before his eyes. Soon there would be nothing left but ash and death.

Jack stood in silence, the complete and utter shock of what had just happened settling over him. Slowly, he moved his head to the side, surveying the damage that had been done. The world was completely changed from what it had been only an hour ago. Had everything really been normal just an hour ago?

P4X959 was supposed to be just a regular planet—inhabited by humans who had been taken there long ago by the Goa'uld, but abandoned only a short while later. They were very similar to the people of Earth; they had cities and suburbs and cars and were just as technologically advanced. Their world was divided into Slivers, which was synonymous to Earth's countries. And those Slivers had tenuous alliances much like Jack was used to back home.

The only difference was that this planet had been in the middle of a world war. Had being the operative word. There was nothing left now. It was over. Jack felt guilt boil in his chest. He hadn't known they were engaged in a world war until it was too late. And staring out into the vast expanse of the horizon, past the still burning husks of buildings he knew that it was his fault. He alone was to blame for what had happened to his team.

They had been separated in the end, trying to direct people to the Stargate and to safety, but it had happened too fast. The alarms went off and Jack had time only to catch Carter's eyes before they all started yelling and running. Trying to save the people. Trying to save each other.

Daniel was the first one he lost sight of. He heard him yell and then his head disappeared from sight as the people following him panicked and stampeded. Jack tried to get to him, but was carried away by his own terrified followers. Teal'c was next—he had shouted for Sam to keep going as he too disappeared from sight. Then it had been him and Carter. They were running full tilt through the streets, trying to maneuver through the mass of frightened people.

And then she was gone. Just gone.

And the world exploded.

Jack's eyes still burned from the explosion, the air thick with the stench of smoke and chemicals. He didn't know what kind of bomb had been dropped, but it was devastating and Jack wasn't really sure if he had survived at all. What if this was some kind of awful limbo? Was this his punishment for losing his team?

Jack took a step forward, wincing as his boot crunched on something that looked like bone. He had to get back to the Stargate and get General Hammond to mount a rescue mission. His team was top priority, but any native survivors needed to be helped too. _'But what if the Stargate is gone too?'_ The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He stopped short. The gate was kept in an underground arena, but it was that deep under. Could the Stargate even survive a blast from a bomb? He wasn't sure. Carter had mentioned something about the resilience of Naquadah, but he couldn't remember.

Carter. She was gone.

Sam was gone.

Jack felt his chest constrict and the smoke was suddenly choking him. His hands clenched at his sides feeling utterly useless. He hadn't saved her. He hadn't saved any of them. A burning pricked at his eyes that Jack knew had nothing to do with the smoke or ash. He couldn't leave. He needed to find them.

With a new purpose and the impossible hope that they had survived too, Jack ran through the destroyed streets, shouting their names over and over. He didn't know how long he had been running for, but his sides burned and his throat was dry and ragged. He took a deep breath, ignoring the smoke he inhaled into his lungs, and was about to shout again when he heard it. The faintest moan coming from somewhere across what used to be a street. Jack paused, hardly daring to believe.

He heard it again.

The Colonel ran toward the sound, heartbeat thundering in his ears. A pile of blackened rafters shifted ever so slightly and a figure with short blonde hair crawled out. Jack's stomach leapt into his throat.

"Carter!" His voice caused the figure to pause. They turned slowly and Jack felt like his world had exploded all over again. It wasn't his Major at all. The strange woman looked at him, her eyes pleading, but before he could move to help her, her eyes closed and her head fell against a rafter. Jack turned away. She looked too much like Carter.

"Jack?" He froze, hardly daring to believe what he just heard. "Jack, thank God, we thought you were dead."

Jack turned and almost cried out in relief. Daniel and Teal'c were standing a few yards away, Daniel carrying what looked like a small sack. He jogged toward, but paused before just before he reached them. Two things hit him at once. Carter wasn't them and Daniel's sack wasn't a sack at all. It was a little girl. Big blue eyes stared at Jack and her brown curls ruffled in the too-hot breeze.

"Where's Carter?" He could barely breathe. If they said anything other than alive and well, he would be hard-pressed not to scream in desperation.

Daniel's face was somber. "We thought she was with you. We hoped she was."

Jack's face set into a hard expression. "We need to find her."

Teal'c bowed his head. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and I have found a small pocket of survivors. They are hiding in an underground shelter, waiting for the all clear alarm."

"There won't be one." Jack turned away, hiding his expression from the two men.

"Mama?" The little voice was high and watery. Jack turned back around and saw that the child was looking around, eyes wide and searching. "Mama?" The word turned into a wail and she buried her head in Daniel's chest. Jack's heart clenched. The girl was an orphan now, the one she loved most snatched from her.

Just like him.

"Daniel, Teal'c, take the girl and head for where the gate was. Under the small chance that both the gate and DHD are intact, take her through. Then come back with every single available SG team. Do you understand? Every single one of them." His eyes were blazing and his determination returned with a new vigor.

"But Jack-,"

"Daniel. Every single one of them." He swallowed. "If the gate is gone, go to that underground shelter. With any luck, they'll have supplies enough for a few days. "Daniel looked like he was going to protest again, but Jack held up his hand. "I'm going to find her Daniel. I don't care how long it takes."

"O'Neill-," Teal'c started.

"Dammit, I need to!" Jack yelled before he could stop himself. He felt the burning in his eyes again, but he refused to give in.

"I was merely going to wish you good luck." Teal'c's voice was hard, but with no anger. He nodded again and took the younger man's forearm. "We will find Major Carter. She is most resourceful."

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched. "Thanks, T. Be careful."

Daniel looked searchingly at Jack's face for a long moment, then said, "Bring her home."

"I will. If the radios work, report back the gate situation." Unable to stand around any longer, Jack nodded and jogged away, not turning to see the other men leave. If he had, he would have seen them exchange a mournful, knowing look.

Sam had been the closest to the actual blast. If she wasn't in the immediate area, it was unlikely that she would ever be coming home.

Holding the little girl tighter, Daniel followed Teal'c through the ruined city, trying not to notice how silent the world had become.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Through the Flames**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! To those of you who don't have Private Messaging, thank you for your reviews and kind words!**

**Enjoy!**

If Jack thought the planet was depressing in the daylight, it was nothing compared to how it was at night. The horizon glowed orange from the still burning fires, creating an eerie halo around the ruins of buildings. The stars were all but blotted out by smoke, the only light shining on the planet coming from the weak rays of moonlight. Every once and awhile, cries of anguish tore through the night sometimes followed by silence and other times by sobs. Jack tried to find the survivors, called out to them, but none of them sounded like Carter and he couldn't waste time.

Besides, he wasn't overly concerned about the survivors of the planet. Daniel had radioed almost six hours ago saying that the gate was intact and they were able to access the DHD. He and Teal'c had gone through with the little girl, promising to come back with the reinforcements as soon as they could. Jack knew they should be coming through any time now. _'Unless Hammond deems it too dangerous. They probably sent a MALP through first and if it read any signs of hazardous chemicals or gases, Hammond wouldn't risk the other teams.'_

Jack knew there was the very real possibility that he was on his own. Sure, the other teams could wear HAZMATs, but what if the chemicals were unknown to Earth? What if they couldn't be sure?

The colonel swallowed hard, forcing those thoughts away. No, he knew that it would take a few hours to debrief the returned members of SG-1, send a MALP, then brief the rescue mission. Six hours was close to enough time, but not quite. There was still time.

As Jack turned a corner, a loud crash behind him sent him to his knees and pivoting, weapon raised. Eyes scanning the hazy area he saw nothing…but that didn't mean that nothing was there. He waited another few minutes before carefully regaining his feet. The structural integrity of the still standing buildings was severely damaged; it stood to reason that bits and pieces would start falling down.

But he wasn't so sure. He had the sudden, unsettling feeling that he wasn't alone. And that he was being watched.

Walking quickly and silently, Jack kept to the darker shadows. It didn't matter if he was being followed; he needed to find Carter.

And time was running out.

…

Fire blazed all around her, smoke filling her nose and mouth. She tried to cough, but couldn't muster the energy. It was so _hot_. Everything was burning—the ground, the sky, even the air. She was surrounded by heat and flames and everything hurt.

Pain lashed through her lower half and she cried out. She was too close to the fire. The cloth of her pants had caught fire on her right calf. She tried to scream, tried to move, but the world was closing in on her. The flames were growing and the pain was inching up her leg. But it wasn't just pain anymore. It was agony. An agony so deep she was almost numb.

'_This is it.'_ She thought dully. Her mind was sluggish and her body completely unresponsive. She had inhaled too much smoke. She was on _fire_. Her eyes slid closed and she exhaled one last time.

Samantha Carter almost didn't notice the hands that reached down to her and pulled her from the wreckage. She heard a male voice saying something to her, but she wasn't listening. It was too late. The hands shook her slightly and she heard a curse, before her head dropped back and darkness overcame her.

'_Sir…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry. Please R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Missing You**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful responses! An incredible welcome back into fanfiction **** Thank you all! **

**Enjoy!**

"General, sir, you aren't listening to me!" The words were out before Daniel could stop himself. While he wasn't in the chain of command, he rarely disrespected General Hammond and it made the younger man uncomfortable. But he knew he was in the right.

"Dr. Jackson, I understand the situation," Hammond's voice was even, but anger was seething beneath the surface. "But _you_ don't understand my position. I cannot and will not send my people into a known hostile area!"

"But this is Sam and Jack we're talking about here! Not to mention the countless natives that need our help!" Daniel's heart was thundering in his ears. He was terrified, he hadn't really considered the possibility that Hammond wouldn't send a rescue mission.

"I know damn well who we're talking about!" Hammond slammed his hand down on the briefing room table and rose to his feet. "But we don't know that the hostiles on the planet won't strike again. We have no way of knowing that the attack is over."

"General Hammond."Teal'c stood, speaking for the first time. "It is my belief that the war on P4X-959 is at its end. The risk is minimal to anyone who would volunteer to rescue O'Neill and Major Carter."

Hammond straightened, eyes dropping to the table. Daniel clenched his hands into fists—his fingernails denting half moons into his palm. Teal'c's use of the word 'volunteer' was clever—beyond clever. If SGC personnel understood the risks and still _wanted_ to rescue them…there was only a small chance Hammond would stop them.

Hammond looked up, meeting Daniel's eyes first, then Teal'c's. He saw their hope and their fear and, in his heart, he knew what he had to do.

….

Sam went in and out of consciousness, only coming to whenever the pain in her leg became excruciating. She would cry out or moan and something heavy would touch her leg and the pain would slowly diminish, letting her fall back into her CO2 induced delirium.

She didn't know where she was or who the people that sometimes surrounded her were and she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt drugged, and she was starting to wonder if it wasn't just the smoke inhalation and pain that was making her feel so drowsy.

….

Jack's eyes flew open, the remnants of Carter's agonized screams still echoing in his post sleep mind. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to sleep since this whole nightmarish thing happened. Carter had been missing for close to fifteen hours now and he still hadn't heard from the SGC. Fear pulled at his very core and he could feel it boiling up into his throat. The nightmare he'd just had didn't help either. Carter's screams had seemed so _real._

Jack's radio crackled and he jumped, the unexpected sound startling him. "Jack, this is Hammond, do you copy?"

"I copy, sir. Long time, no see." It was as close to a dig as he would get as to why it had taken the SGC _fifteen_ hours to get back to him.

"I'm sorry about that, Jack." Hammond's connection was scratchy at best and Jack had to strain to hear. His heart jolted when he heard his given name twice though. Hammond only used it on special occasions.

Or dire ones.

"So? When are the reinforcements charging in? The weather's fine, George, just fine." His voice was light, but Jack felt like his entire being was riding on what Hammond's response was.

A long pause came after, filled only by the staticky radio feedback. Then the static changed and Hammond spoke. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't have a choice. You and Major Carter are on your own."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and his forehead fell into his hand. Desperation and resignation settled into every crevice of his soul and, suddenly, he was so _tired_. "May I ask why?" His tone was icy and edged with fury, but he managed at least the bare modicum of politeness.

"I can't risk sending more people in, Jack. There's no guarantee there won't be another strike."

Jack was about the respond, when Daniel's voice interrupted him. "Don't give up, Jack. Teal'c and I are working on a solution. Just hang tight, okay?"

Jack huffed a breath. A solution? Jesus, Daniel made it sound like they were solving a math equation or something. Something easy. But it was better than nothing and he had no one else to rely on. "Take your time, Daniel." Sarcasm seeped into his voice. "But not too much time, okay?"

"Hang in there, Jack. I'm serious. We're not leaving you alone out there."

Jack sighed. "Thanks, Daniel." He knew it was a long shot, but he believed the archaeologist. He knew Daniel wouldn't let them ride this out alone, just like they'd never let Daniel go it alone. "By the way, how's the girl?"

"She's okay. A little banged up, but okay. She misses her mom, though." Daniel waited a long moment, frowning when Jack didn't respond. "Jack? Jack, everything okay?"

Jack's voice when he finally responded was low and tight, like he was taking the air out of the words. "I thought I heard something. Wait, here it comes aga-," But his voice was drowned out by a loud, long scream. The hair on Daniel's arms raised and his startled eyes met Teal'c's. The scream was full of agony, a sound so terrified and anguished that Daniel felt the hot rush of tears pricking at his eyes. The sound was abruptly cut off as Jack's radio clicked off.

"O'Neill!" It was Teal'c who pressed the com button first, his booming voice belying only the smallest hint of panic. "O'Neill, respond!"

"It's Carter!" Jack's voice came back loud and out of breath. He was running. In the background, the screams could still be heard. "Goddammit, I know it's her! O'Neill out!"

The radio went dead and within moments the Stargate shut down, the lack of radio waves leaving it no reason to stay open. The control room was silent; everyone was staring down at the com speaker like it would show them the answers to the universe. They were all thinking the same thing. Major Carter was one of the toughest people they knew, if not _the _toughest. If she was screaming like that…

Daniel rounded on Hammond. "Now will you send reinforcements?"

Hammond swallowed, trying to force his personal feelings to the side. He had known Samantha Carter since she was a teenager, just as independent and headstrong as she was now. And she was in trouble. But it didn't change anything. It couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson." Hammond put as much feeling into the words as he could to try to make Daniel understand why nothing could change. But the older man knew Daniel would never understand. He would never have to be responsible for the lives of hundreds of men and women. He would never have to make those horrible phone calls when you have to tell someone that their loved one is never coming home.

Jacob. He didn't know how he could ever make that call and he prayed to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't have to.

Daniel's eyes blazed and his jaw set. He looked like he was about to say something else, but instead, he turned on his heel and stormed away, slamming his hand against the wall as he left.

Hammond turned to Teal'c, the only man also standing in the room. His face was emotionless, but the general could see disapproval warring with understanding in his eyes. Teal'c was a warrior and a commander amongst his people. He knew what it was like to feel the weight of one person's worth against another's. He knew that no matter how you felt about them personally, no one life was more important than another's.

"General Hammond." His voice was even. "In the past, I have respectfully requested to take my leave of Stargate Command so that I may help others when it goes against your orders."

"Yes, Teal'c, I remember." Hammond sighed and felt the deep urge for a hard drink or good yell.

"You have always been willing to let me return, but there have been times when I thought I would not." Teal'c leveled the full intensity of his gaze on the general. "I ask this of you again. But this time, I fully expect to return with both O'Neill and Major Carter."

Hammond regarded Teal'c for a long moment, weariness filling his body. Finally, he sighed and moved his hands out to his sides in supplication. "Of course you will be welcomed back, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and didn't seem at all surprised when Daniel charged back into the room. "Me too. General Hammond, sir, since I'm not military, I also request-," but Hammond cut him off.

"Request granted, Dr. Jackson." Hammond looked up at the two men, both of whom seemed relieved and full of a new hope. "You both understand that technically neither of you is part of the SGC from this moment forward until such time as I see fit to reinstate you?"

"Understood." Daniel said before the sentence was fully out of the general's mouth. Teal'c bowed his head.

Hammond squared his shoulders. "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c…bring them home safely. Go gear up."

**TBC**

**A/N: Do I have your attention yet? Haha **** More Sam and Jack action next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost, But Never Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine **

**A/N: So many responses! Thank you everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I got swept up in the holidays. I'm back though and hopefully better than ever.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack's breath came in short, ragged gasps. He couldn't believe it. He _could not believe_ how stupid he had been, how careless. She had been right there…_right there_. And now she was gone.

Again.

He stared down at his palm, feeling betrayal mixed with anger. He had almost been able to grab her; she was so close. His own hand had betrayed him, refusing to reach the last few inches and grab her outstretched hand. He cursed again and again, slamming his fist into the wall until his knuckles were sore and bloody. Those bastards. Those bastards had taken her.

_Jack ran full tilt towards the screams, not bothering to pause for thought when the sounds abruptly stopped. He stormed into a ruin of a building, the door splintering under his boot. "Carter!" He yelled, turning his flashlight and weapon to the right then the left. His heart skipped a beat when the light fell upon a familiar hand; a hand straining towards his light. "Carter!" But, he fought his instinct to run towards her. This reeked of a trap and he'd be damned if he was captured and Carter was left on her own. He moved sideways, his light traveling up the arms and illuminating Carter's torn and weaponless vest before landing on her face. She was deathly white, the only color in her face the bruise-colored smudges beneath her eyes. Even her eyes, slits in her exhaustion, were a pale blue._

_Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, her little finger moved and pointed to somewhere near her feet. Jack nodded; she was telling him where the attackers were lying in wait. He let his flashlight travel down past her vest and that was where it all went wrong. As his light flashed below her knee, he froze. Her right calf was completely devoid of cloth and skin. A large pool of blood was starting to congeal around her wound. The injury itself was a red and black mass of coagulated blood and burnt flesh. Jack squinted, something was moving in the wound. His stomach rose into his throat and the taste of bile was bitter. Maggots. Maggots were crawling around, digging into the flesh, making odd little squelching noises._

_Jack knew his mistake an instant later. A cry erupted from the darkness and a man launched himself onto the colonel, knocking his weapon to the side. The attacker managed to land a solid punch before Jack kicked out, striking the man's kneecap and shoving him off. Jack stomped on the man's hand as he reached for the gun, the slammed his booted foot into the man's temple. He stopped moving immediately. Jack spun around, knowing what he would see before he saw it. Two other men were standing beside Carter, holding her up by her rag covered arms. Her head was raised defiantly, but agony and fatigue were written in every inch of her face. Her eyes were alive though and in what was without a doubt the greatest effort of her life, she slammed her right elbow up and into the face of one of her captors. His head snapped back and blood gushed from his nose, his grip on her arm slackening. He ran towards her, reaching out with his hand and he thought it was over. They had won, escaped death again._

_But as his fingers brushed hers, she was engulfed in a white light, her terrified, furious blue eyes the last thing he saw before she was gone._

Jack shook his head, the memory of her expression shaking him to his core. He was suddenly filled with a violent anger; he wanted to tear down what was left of this city, not stopping until he found her. But he needed to do this logically. He needed to do _something_.

Jack spun, retrieving his weapon and grabbing the collar of his attacker in one swift motion. Dragging the inert man to the entrance of the building he threw him out into the stifling night air. Still the man did not stir. "Wake up!" Jack growled, shaking the man. "Goddammit, if I have to shoot you, I will."

"Jack." The voice was flat and tired sounding.

Jack turned, barely stopping to think it strange that Daniel and Teal'c were suddenly there; back to help even after the general had said no help would be given. "What, Daniel?" His voice was sharp, eyes turning back to the seemingly unconscious man.

"If you shoot him, the chances of us finding Sam go way down." Daniel took a few steps toward the older man. "Can I try something?"

Jack hesitated, not wanting to give up his chance to do damage. Eventually, he relented, letting the man's head thunk back to the ground and stepping away.

"Thank you." Daniel knelt down, bending so that his mouth was just inches from the man's ear and he began to speak in a low, dangerous voice.

Jack and Teal'c glanced at each other, neither could hear what the archaeologist was saying, but his tone gave Jack chills. Without warning, the man's eyes snapped open and a strangled cry issued from his throat. Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them with a scrap of cloth from the man's shirt. "Good boy." The attacker just stared up at Daniel, terror in his eyes, hardly daring to breathe.

Jack's cleared his throat and took a step forward, patting Daniel's shoulder. "Whoa there, Danny-boy. Easy."

Daniel merely shrugged and stood up. "He's all yours." He glanced at Teal'c and though little surprise was evident on the much older man's face, he bowed in deference.

Jack stood over the man, studying his face. "You look familiar."

"My name is Fred," Behind him, Daniel snorted. Jack turned with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry. It's just, well, I'm…I mean, come on, _Fred_? Not exactly an alien name that strikes fear." Daniel shrugged, but composed himself. Jack frowned slightly, the younger man was acting very unlike his usual self.

"Go on." Jack addressed Fred.

Clearing his throat, casting a reproachful yet still fearful glance at Daniel, he took a deep breath. "I am a member of the President's cabinet; we met earlier yesterday when you first arrived."

"That's right, I remember you!" Jack snapped his fingers. "You're the little twerp who said we couldn't be trusted and "strongly recommended" that we be prevented from exploring the city."

The man didn't even have the good grace to look embarrassed. "That is correct."

"What do you want with Carter?" Jack rested his wrists against the butt of his gun.

"We don't anything with her. But we do need something from her." The man paused, waiting for some sort of reaction. When he didn't get it, he continued. "When the bomb hit, we managed to get the president and vice president out of the blast zone, but the terrorists intercepted us. They captured our president and killed our VP. We need Major Carter to trade."

"To _trade_?" Jack's voice was icy. "You _trade_ people for people here?"

"You said your world was not so different from ours, how would you handle it?" Fred was belligerent.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. Period."

"He's our president. If we have any hope of rebuilding our world we need him as a unifying leader."

"Rebuild your planet? Do you see what they did to you? You can't rebuild! Not the way it used to be. They will keep coming after you, again and again. And you have no way to fight back." Jack shook his head. These people had no chance here, they needed to move on.

"We think that Major Carter can help us with that too. She will be invaluable to the terrorists because of her intellect. We want to buy our president's freedom and our Sliver's."

Fed up with this man's ignorance, Jack cocked his weapon. "Where is she." It came out flat, a clear demand.

"With the others." Fred replied, never taking his eyes from the gun.

"Where? And, don't you dare give me some clever answer. I want the truth or so help me God, I will shoot you." Jack shook his P-90 a little, causing Fred to jump.

"They took her to the Southern Sliver. They're dealing with the trade as we speak."

"Thank you." Jack turned away. "Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and stepped forward, raising his zat. "Wait, what're you-," But Teal'c fired before Fred could finish the sentence.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Slipping Away**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the encouragement and responses! They mean a lot to me! The story is winding down, probably only one more chapter after this, so I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have!**

**ENJOY!**

After a quick search of the now unconscious Fred, Jack straightened, his hand wrapped around a small device and a look of triumph on his face. "Bastard has a beam-thingy too."

"Lucky." Daniel nodded, a little bit of relief evident in his face.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded, but worry was the only emotion etched into his stoic face.

Jack hesitated, the words he wanted to say stuttering over his tongue. "Guys…listen. We could very well be walking into a trap, but…this is Carter we're talking about." His eyes pleaded with them to understand; to not make him say it. "I won't blame either one of you if you turn around and walk away." His eyes flicked between the two men.

Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other, unreadable expressions on both of their faces. Finally, Teal'c turned back to Jack. "Where you go, we shall follow, O'Neill."

"Indeed." Daniel agreed, a wry smile on his lips.

Relief flooded through Jack, and he felt the great urge to hug the men in front of him. These two…oddballs…had become his family. His only family. And Carter was the biggest part of it.

He had to find her.

…..

Sam struggled against her bonds, the rope biting into the skin of her wrists and rubbing them raw. She couldn't see them, but she was sure they were stained with her blood. Her leg ached so deeply any movement caused agony worse than anything she'd ever experienced. Worse than any Goa'uld torture stick or staff blast. She could feel the few maggots that remained moving under the flesh and her disgust rose up in her throat. Her leg was literally rotting before her eyes.

She looked around the small holding cell for the hundredth time. Four gray concrete walls, one gray concrete floor, and one gray concrete ceiling. A small iron door was situated against a corner—it looked to be for someone the size of a young child. There wasn't even a chair or table. Sam was sitting against a wall, her hands tied behind her back and her feet chained to a peghole in the floor. She had tried everything, but she couldn't break free. She was good and stuck. And she knew it.

So she spent her time staring at the gray wall, imagining her escape. How she was suddenly strong enough to break through solid steel, or how the multitudes of political prisoners before her had weakened the chain's connection to the peghole and she simply yanked free. But every one of these fantasies ended with a pathetic rattle of the chain and she pulled with all her might and nothing happened.

The colonel. His face flashed before her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. His evident relief at finding her, her horror and most probably disgust at her leg, and then the fear when she was beamed away from him. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the rush of emotions she felt whenever she thought about him. For one brief, shining moment she had actually believed that she had been rescued. His fingers had been so close and his expression so determined…but it all went to hell. Again.

Just the way it always did.

And now she was a prisoner of war on an alien planet. Again. Sam sighed and despite her dire situation, rolled her eyes. She was getting really tired of this 'take the woman for the bargaining chip' thing. A sharp pain in her leg brought her back to reality. This time was different. Sam closed her eyes against the pain and swallowed hard. She would never give up…but maybe it was time to start thinking in the long term.

…

Jack motioned for the other two men to halt and they crouched down in the foliage outside of a large industrial looking building. The structure was all modern lines and steel; he couldn't make out a single window.

"What is it?" Daniel whispered. Jack just shook his head, not certain that the enemy patrol had passed. When he again felt comfortable enough to continue forward, he looked back.

"Can either of you see the door?" Jack squinted back at the building, trying to make out a place of high traffic or congregation of enemy soldiers.

"I do believe it is located immediately to your left, O'Neill." Teal'c spoke in a low voice and pointed the tip of his staff weapon toward an alcove area. Jack squinted and nodded once he's determined that Teal'c was right. Silently, he motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to stay behind him as he moved towards the door. He hadn't actually figured out _how_ he was going to get into the building. It looked well guarded; at least four soldiers guarded the actual door, with several patrols on the perimeter, and who knows how many on the inside.

Jack took a deep breath and decided to do what he did best—follow his instincts and hope for the best.

"Hey there, folks." Jack bounced out of the tree line and into plain view. He just hoped Daniel and Teal'c would follow his lead. Taking advantage of the momentarily stunned soldiers, Daniel and Teal'c open fired with their zats, rendering the enemy unconscious. Swiftly, they made their way inside, relieved when they didn't encounter anyone else once in the hallway.

Now there was the issue of actually finding Carter.

"Now what?" Daniel asked. "It's not as though we can just start shouting her name."

"That would be unwise, Daniel Jackson. Perhaps we should move separately and search for her in that way." Teal'c said without looking at either man. His eyes were searching the adjacent hallways and corners, alert for any signs of enemy presence.

"No…no, let's stick together. Sooner or later we're going to run into somebody." He turned to look at the others. "We'd just better hope that somebody has a big mouth."

…..

Sam started, her head thudding into the wall behind her. Had she dozed off? Probably. She had no idea what time it was or how much of it had passed. She tried to ignore the dull ache in her calf and instead tried to remember why she had woken up. She couldn't remember if she'd been having a dream or if something had actually startled her into consciousness.

A sudden bang outside her cell caused her head to snap up, her body immediately on high alert. Was this it? Was this the part where she became the ultimate human sacrifice? An entire country for her mind. She'd be flattered if she wasn't so pissed.

Another bang, louder this time brought her back from her musings. Sam steadied herself, ready to fight with everything she had left. Without warning, the door burst open, metal grinding against the concrete. Sam blinked in the sudden, harsh light from the hallway. With a Herculean effort, Sam pushed herself to her feet. She bit back a scream as her right leg rebelled and burned with the movement.

Blinking rapidly against the light, she was sure she was seeing things. Outlined by the fluorescent lights was a very familiar head of slightly mussed hair.

"Colonel?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I got caught up in work **** I've also been rewatching certain episodes of SG-1. Anyone else notice how deep Sam's voice is in the first episode? She sounds so serious.**

**Please R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support throughout this story! This is the last chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!**

**ENJOY!**

Consciousness came rushing back to Sam all at once—sounds, light, and feeling assaulted her senses, making her head spin. She swallowed and found her throat to be dry; drier than she could ever remember it being before. She coughed once, a weak sound, and her throat seized up in pain.

"Sam?" The voice was somewhere to her left, a disembodied sound that sounded a lot like Daniel. But how could it be Daniel? She was still trapped on that godforsaken planet, waiting to be traded as a political prisoner. Wasn't she? "Sam? Come on, come back to us."

Sam squeezed her eyed shut tight before venturing a look around. The light was blinding, but before she could say anything, they were extinguished. "That better?"

"Daniel?" Her voice was little more than a rasp. "Thirsty…"

"Here." Daniel held out what looked like a paper cup, the straw positioned for easy reach. After several long draws, Sam coughed and pulled herself up into a semi-sitting position. Her leg twinged with the effort, but there was less pain than she expected.

"Thanks." Sam looked around, trying to get her bearings. Gray walls, slightly rough sheets, dim light coming from the hallway…it sure looked like the SGC. Without warning, tears sprung to her eyes and her heart hammered in her chest. "Daniel…?"

"It's real, Sam. I promise, it's real." Daniel took her hand in both of his, willing her to believe him. He couldn't imagine what she had been through; the mere thought of the trauma to her leg speaking for itself. "We got you back."

Sam just nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. She pressed her lips together and tilted her head back, trying to stem the impending flood of tears. She squeezed Daniel's hand, using his solid presence as a lifeline back to her self-control. After a minute, she blinked and turned her now clear eyes to him.

"What happened?" Sam was proud that her voice didn't waver.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Daniel smirked slightly. "But since you got there first…" Sam smiled. "Jack figured out how to find you."

"The colonel?" The last time she remembered seeing him was in that abandoned building. The look of horror on his face as he saw her wound filled her with a sense of remorse, but she didn't know why. "How?"

"Uh, pretty much just raise hell until someone points you in the right direction."

"They just showed you where I was?" Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Not exactly." Daniel hesitated, unsure exactly how much to tell her. Or rather, how much Jack would want him to tell her. "Maybe…I should let Jack talk to you about…that."

"The colonel?" Sam glanced around, a strange empty feeling in her chest. It had been steadily growing as she became more aware of her surroundings. Usually it was the colonel who was sitting at her bedside when she woke up. "Is he okay?"

Daniel, catching the slight hint of panic in her voice, rushed to comfort her. "No, no, he's fine. Nothing like that. It's just…I've never seen him like that before, Sam. He was-,"

"He was what?" a voice from the shadowed doorway asked. "Incredibly charming?"

"Jack." Daniel said, teeth gritted in annoyance and embarrassment. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it goes." He shrugged before stepping into a pool of dim light, his expression serious. "Carter? How're you?"

"Fine, sir." Sam managed a weak smile, but her heart was thundering in her ears. What had Daniel meant? And why were they glaring at each other now? "Um…guys? I know I was gone for a little while, but is everything okay?"

"Yup. Fine, Carter." Jack said, still glaring at the younger man.

"No, it's not." Daniel said at the same time, but he directed his gaze at Sam. "Jack."

"Daniel."

"_Jack_."

"_Dan_-,"

"Guys!" Sam cut Jack off before she could think about it. Her jaw snapped shut so fast her teeth clicked together. "I mean…sir, with all due respect…"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved her off. "Daniel…give us a minute?"

"Sure." Daniel looked at Sam and smiled slightly. "Remember, Sam, you're like a sister to me." He turned to face Jack. "And I don't like when people hurt my family. When they aren't honest." He raised his eyebrows at Jack and gave Sam's hand one last squeeze before disappearing down the corridor.

Sam looked from the spot Daniel had just been occupying to where the colonel stood, expression unreadable. "Uh…what was that about?" She sat up a little straighter, concerned for the two men.

"How's the leg?" He didn't meet her eyes, but moved to sit in the spot Daniel had vacated.

"Sir?"

"The leg, Carter. Doc says it'll take a while to heal. Said you had severe burns." Jack glanced at her blanketed calf.

"Well, you saw it for yourself, colonel. Third degree burns encompassing my entire calf and part of my knee. But it was the infection and…infestation…that concerned me the most." Sam swallowed hard, remembering the wriggly feeling of the maggots.

"Yes, well…" Jack trailed, sensing her discomfort. "You're back now. And doc's got you on some strong antibiotics. You'll be up and around in no time."

"Sir, if I may," But Jack held up his hand.

"Carter. You're back. That's all that matters." Jack looked somewhere near her left elbow, unable to meet her eyes.

"With respect, sir, I disagree." At that, Jack's eyes snapped to hers. "How did you find me?"

"Intuition, Carter." Jack tapped his palms against his thighs.

"Sir." Sam's eyes bored into his.

"Look, Carter, it doesn't matter how we got you back."

"Yes, sir." Sam said before he could finish his thought. "Why?"

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"Not how, why. Why did you fight so hard? Just to save me." Sam looked away suddenly, aware of how close she was getting to that invisible line. Aware of how alone they were. "Nevermind."

Jack didn't say anything. His eyes roamed over his major's suddenly closed off features and to where her hand clenched the bed sheets. He shoulder twitched, as though his hand wanted to act of its own accord and reach out to grasp hers. After a long pause, Jack sighed. "Not nevermind." Sam's eyes slowly moved to meet his. Wide and breathtakingly blue, he had trouble reigning in his words. "Carter…this program, hell, this world, wouldn't be the same without you. We'd all be in big trouble without that brain of yours."

Sam didn't say anything; her throat was suddenly dry again. Instead, she just looked at her colonel. The man she had come to respect and admire over the last few years. The man she had come to see as more than just her CO.

After another long moment, Jack cleared his throat. "So…do you want anything? Magazine? Cake?"

"No ,sir." Sensing he was about to leave, Sam raised her hand, halting his movement. "Colonel…I—thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back for me. For not giving up." Sam could feel tears welling in her eyes again and she willed them away.

Jack finally raised his eyes, the full force of his gaze landing on hers. "Always."

Sam blinked at the emotions that suddenly assaulted her. Always. It was a promise. Always would always be theirs. But it wasn't enough. Not anymore.

"Jack." The word was out before she could stop herself, but the expression on Jack's face wasn't one of surprise.

"I couldn't, Sam. I couldn't leave you there." He gritted his teeth. "You're not just important to this program and this planet. You're important to me." He clasped his hands and pressed his thumbs together. "You're important to me." He repeated, eyes going to the ground.

Sam watched him struggle internally for a minute, wondering what she could do to help. Looking around briefly, she reached out, her fingers brushing his knuckles. She watched him stiffen, his eyes slowly rising to meet hers. She smiled a little crookedly. "You're important to me too. All I kept thinking when I was out there was if you were okay."

"Carter…"

"Sir, Daniel told me something a long time ago and I think I finally understand it. Forever isn't actually forever. Not in civilian life and most certainly not in our jobs."

"He's a wise man that Daniel."

"I…colonel…I just want you to know, if our forever isn't actually forever, I-," But she broke off, suddenly losing her courage. They were on base, in a public ward, and she really didn't need to go and jeopardize their careers.

"Sam," His voice was pitched low and rough with emotion. "I know. And I know that I want forever." His expression was unreadable. He hesitated, knowing his next words would make or break their relationship—whatever that was. "And I know that I want it now."

All the air rushed out of Sam's lungs. In fact, all the air rushed from the room. "N-now?" Sam looked around, a nervous smile curving her lips.

"Well, not _now _now…actually," He paused and took a good look around the room before leaning forward and capturing her face between his hands. "Now is good." Sam was too stunned to do anything and once his lips were pressing softly against hers, she didn't want to do anything else. She responded enthusiastically, her hands coming to rest on his chest and her lips parting at his insistence, but all too soon it was over.

Jack stepped back, but kept his fingers on Sam's jaw. "Now is good." She repeated his words, eyes full of an emotion Jack never thought he'd see directed at him. They had a long way to go and Jack could already imagine the amount of paperwork they would have to do to get this cleared with the proper authorities. But he was tired of waiting. And so was she.

And that just made him so damn happy.

…..

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

Daniel frowned at the paper jack had handed him, mouthing the words as he read. "Jack…these are all very romantic and everything, but…I don't get it."

"You don't have to, Daniel. Only Sam has to." Jack straightened his bowtie, giving himself a hard once over in the mirror.

"Right. But, you asked me to help you with your vows."

"Uh-huh." Jack said, obviously not seeing Daniel's point.

"Okay, well, I can't help you if I don't understand what you mean." Daniel frowned over the rim of his glasses.

"Well, start understanding, Daniel. We have less than an hour." Jack sighed. He looked in the mirror and all he could think was, _'well, this is as good as it's going to get. And it's pretty darn handsome if I do say so myself.'_

"Yes, Jack, I'm aware." Daniel said through gritted teeth. "But you assured Sam, Teal'c, and myself that you had these all under control. And now Sam is in that room next door reading her _prepared_ vows to Janet and expecting something equally beautiful and eloquent from you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it comes from the heart and that's what counts, right?" Jack turned when Daniel didn't respond. "Right?"

Instead of answering, Daniel turned back to the notes. "Alright, let me try to get this straight. Forever isn't always forever, but always is forever, but now is the best? Jack! This makes no sense!"

Jack pursed his lips and snatched the paper from Daniel. "It makes perfect sense."

"Uh-huh."

"Teal'c! You've been awfully quiet. What do you think?" Jack turned to his only other potential ally.

After a moment, Teal'c cocked his head. "I believe that it is what matters most to you and Major Carter that is important."

"Thank you!" jack smirked at Daniel who, in turn, just shook his head.

"I do believe, however, that it would be most wise to form a coherent thought with those matters."

"Ha!" Daniel snickered. Jack glared at both of them before turning back to his reflection.

"She'll love them." Though he was no longer sure who he was trying to convince.

But, you know what, folks? She did.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful readers! I hope you've enjoyed this story!**


End file.
